comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Threshold Mine (Earth-5875)
The Threshold Mine was a massive forerunner installation suspended in Threshold's atmosphere, the gas giant formerly orbited by Installation 04. It was designed by the forerunners to mine the properties of the gas giant, and was later used by Sesa 'Refumee and his heretic group, the Light of Truth. It was destroyed by the Covenant during a mission against the Light of Truth, as the installation was crushed by Threshold's gravity. History Construction The Threshold Mine was designed by the forerunners for the automated mining of hydrogen, helium, and methane from the gas giant Threshold in the Soell system. It featured its own contingent of Sentinels that maintained the facility for the coming years. Following the discovery of the xenomorphs and the eventual war that started with it, the forerunners retrofitted the station with many laboratories designed to contain and study xenomorph specimens, with 343 Guilty Spark, the Monitor of Installation 04, personally overseeing the construction of the installation. After the xenomorphs proved unstoppable and their infection incurable, the forerunners activated the Halo Array and were extinguished. The mine was not affected by the rings' pulse, and as a result, neither did its captive Ovomorphs, which remained untouched for the next 100,000 years. Discovery meeting 343 Guilty Spark at the mine.]] On September 21st, 2552, with the battle between the Fleet of Particular Justice and the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] on Installation 04, an artifact retrieval team led by Sesa 'Refumee were sent by the Prophet of Stewardship to investigate the mine. Because they wasn't present on the ring, 'Refumee and his men survived the battle when John-117 detonated the engines of the Pillar of Autumn, and were left stranding on the gas mine when most of the Fleet of Particular Justice was destroyed or left the system. Following the destruction of Installation 04, 343 Guilty Spark, traveled to the Threshold Mine, where he encountered hostile kig-yar soldiers, members of 'Refumee's unit. 'Bandolee saw the kig-yar attacking the "Oracle" and killed them, bringing him to 'Refumee. There, the Monitor "edified" Sesa and his men about the truth of the Halo Array, the fate of the forerunners, and the history of the xenomorphs, which made them realize the teachings of the san'shyuum, the Path, and the Great Journey were lies. He considered revealing this information to Fleetmaster 'Vadamee, but considered he would not trust him no matter what. 'Refumee then took the sangheili, unggoy and huragok under his command to revolt against the Covenant, forming the Light of Truth. He then fortified the mine with defenses, anticipating a violent response from the Hierarchs. invading the mine.]] He spread the truth he learned through Covenant space, hoping to rally others to his cause, which infuriated the Hierarchs. Branded a traitor and a heretic by the Hierarchs, Sesa became the most wanted person in Covenant space. The Hierarchs sent Thel 'Vadamee, who had been branded the new Arbiter, to silence 'Refumee and his destroy his rebellion alongside a Special Operations team led by Rtas 'Vadumee. In order to protect himself, 'Refumee released the xenomorphs that were stored aboard the mine to kill the Arbiter and the Special Operations team, but his efforts backfired and the xenomorphs started killing both sides. When a lethal storm raged outside, Sesa hid within a protected zone of the station, hoping that the storm would kill the Covenant soldiers. The Arbiter then cut the cable that maintained the gas mine, sending the station falling to Threshold's atmosphere, which made Sesa run from his hiding. As he attempted to escape aboard a Type-31 Seraph, the Arbiter cornered the heretic leader, and the two battle. Despite Sesa's use of holo-drones to confuse and kill the Arbiter, he was killed by Thel, who retrieved 343 Guilty Spark from his possession and escaped on a Type-52 Phantom piloted by Tartarus, leaving the gas mine before it succumbed to Threshold's atmosphere as it fell. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Space stations (Earth-5875) Category:Forerunner installations (Earth-5875) Category:Military bases (Earth-5875) Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227